The present invention is directed to a low voltage light enclosure and, more particularly, to a decorative enclosure that is adjustably mounted to a light fixture.
Outdoor light fixtures are well known in the art. Such fixtures are used to illuminate gardens, walkways, driveways, patios and other areas. Typically, low voltage outdoor light fixtures have a stake that is adapted to be inserted into the ground, a support means extending upwardly from the stake, a light bulb mounted atop the support means, a power source for supplying electricity to the light bulb and a globe fitted over the light bulb. The power source typically supplies 12 volts through wires that run underground from the power source to the light fixture. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,280,417 and 5,297,013.
The light enclosures or covers serve a number of purposes. For example, they protect the bulbs from damage and also diffuse the light emitted from the same. Additionally, the light covers can provide the light fixtures with a decorative appearance.
Typically, a series of light fixtures, which are arranged in some sort of pattern, are utilized at the same time. It is desirable for the tops of adjacent light covers to be level in order to provide an orderly and aesthetically pleasing appearance. However, if one or more of the light fixtures are mounted in uneven terrain, the tops of adjacent light covers will not be level since existing covers are not adjustably mounted to their respective light fixtures. Therefore, the light covers cannot be moved closer to or further from the ground in order compensate for the uneven terrain.
Furthermore, conventional light enclosures are generally of standard ordinary appearance. On holidays, birthdays, anniversaries and other occasions, however, it may be desirable to decorate a home or garden by utilizing decorative light covers or enclosures with pre-existing low voltage lighting. Such covers in the form of a snowman, a pumpkin and a Christmas tree are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 345,435, 345,621 and 349,359. These prior art enclosures, however, are not securely attached to the light fixture. Rather, they are simply placed over the light bulb and are either supported by the bulb or rest on the ground. Accordingly, these light covers may be uneven and are susceptible to theft or to other undesirable removal from the light fixture.